The present disclosure relates to tamper detection systems, and more particularly, to a self-powering tamper detection and response system architecture for electronic circuitry.
The protection of critical information contained on printed circuit boards from unwanted access is necessary to ensure the integrity of components and systems in which those circuits can reside. For example, sensitive program data that can be stored in circuitry must not be accessed by unauthorized persons, competitors, or adversaries. In some situations, the unauthorized tampering of program data can affect the proper functioning of a component. In other situations, the unauthorized access of program data can pose a risk to competitive advantage and/or national security. Multiple levels of security can often be used to prevent the unauthorized access to program data, but as a final measure of security, an electronic component may have a means of detecting when unauthorized tampering is occurring. When a tampering event is triggered, an electronic component is instructed to erase or disrupt the stored program data so that the data cannot be accessed by an unauthorized party.
Several anti-tamper systems have been developed to achieve the goal of detecting and responding to a tampering event. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,798,902, to Ludlow, discloses anti-tamper sensors involving transducers. Tamper detection systems involving transducers are known in the art, whereby a transducer utilizes the conversion of one form of energy into another to achieve a response. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,499,173, to Caci, discloses a light emitter, a light receiver, and a reflector for detecting tampering on a circuit board. Tamper detections have also been developed to detect tampering on consumer electronics products, which can be useful for products that are under a manufacturer's warranty. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,736,286, to Johnson, discloses a means of detecting consumer abuse without having to rely upon the explanatory statements of the user who may be returning a unit that is no longer working according to the original specification of the manufacturer.